


and every night

by traceExcalibur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, F/F, Mind Control, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceExcalibur/pseuds/traceExcalibur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a late-night sleepover, Jane falls asleep with her Tiaratop computer on, and Roxy discovers it has some interesting side-effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and every night

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic written based on this prompt from [gangbanglerfish](http://gangbanglerfish.tumblr.com/) :
>
>> OKAY how about some cotton candy where Jane’s crockercorp “stop reproduction” brainwashing is giving her homosexual urges and Roxy is totally okay with these developments until she realizes that as soon as the tiaratop comes off jane doesn’t remember/completely regrets everything and then it’s sad :0 

One late night sleepover at the Crocker household, Jane falls asleep with her Tiaratop still on. Much of the night is spent mumbling nonsense until she wakes up, stirring, at some ungodly after-twelve hour.

“Rgh…Ro-Lal, are you awake?” she murmurs. Roxy perks her head up instantly and offers assent. Jane continues her rambling. “Really…restless sleep, can’t focus on anything…need to  **stay asleep**  but…feeling all hot and bothered…”

The phrase ‘stay asleep’ comes out in a strange, hollow tone, like it isn’t Jane saying it but someone else using her mouth to speak through.

“Janey, are you ok?” Roxy asks. Jane sits up and rubs her eyes, her face lit by the dim red glow of the Tiaratop.

“Mmnn…I don’t really know, I just…well, sometimes I feel like I should  **cease reproduction.** ” There it is again – hollow, empty, and louder than the rest of the whispered words. “Do you know what I mean?”

No, no Roxy really doesn’t, and Jane is starting to worry her a little. Does the Batterwitch have something to do with this?

“Uh, I don’t really get what you mean.”

Jane stands up and staggers over to Roxy, sitting on the edge of her bed and looking at her. Her eyes seem alight with an eerie red glow.

“It’s like a little voice whispering in my head, giving me advice, and she says – Betty says – that I am to  **cease reproduction**. But…if I do that, how am I to rid myself of all these…these…carnal urges?”

It takes a few moments for Roxy to work out what Jane means by carnal urges – damn the alcohol clouding her mind! – but when she does figure it out, she flushes a bright red and finds herself tongue-tied.

“Jane, I…you…wh…”

Jane sits there for a while, completely unresponsive, face scrunched up like she is trying to work out a particularly tough puzzle. It soon lights up, and she smiles broadly.

“Of course! If I am not to be horsing around with the men, I can just…go for the ladies!”

Before Roxy can respond she finds Jane’s lips pressed to hers and her protests melt away in an instant. Warmth spreads from the kiss through her red-tinged cheeks and down her body, and she forgets everything else for just a moment, until Jane pulls away, tugging at her lips as they part. They spend only a moment apart, gasping for breath, and then Jane returns and it is sloppy lips to lips once more.

Jane isn’t satisfied with mere kisses and she makes it very clear, her shirt hitting the floor with panties soon to follow, and she turns around and presents Roxy with an entirely different set of lips to kiss. Roxy hesitates a moment, but as she feels a set of fingers pry her own panties away and a tongue send shivers up her spine, the hesitation disappears and she dives in. Unsure exactly what to do, she just laps at the flared lips before her, dragging her tongue up and down and trying to judge her progress by the moans and stuttered breaths she feels between her legs.

She plants little wet kisses all along Jane’s muff and wonders if it is working, and then suddenly everything jolts and  _oh god what is happening_  and it takes her a few seconds to realize that Jane’s tongue is flicking at her clit and forcing her hips to buck and writhe in pleasure. She moans loud and wraps her arms around Jane’s rump as best she can. Between the shuddering waves Jane keeps sending up her spine she does her best to seek out her friend’s own little nub and seal her lips around it, tongue slathering it in affection. Jane reacts as expected, gasping for breath and moaning and losing her concentration for a moment, her mouth slipping away from Roxy. She returns with gusto, kissing and licking and suckling every little inch of Roxy she can find and Roxy’s hips rock back and forth, rolling in pleasure, grinding herself against Jane’s wonderful mouth, getting so close, so close she can feel the orgasm bubbling to the surface and begging for Jane to just  _let it out already, please just let me fuckin’ burst_

She does and she does it  _hard,_ moaning and burying herself in between Jane’s legs and using her tongue to try and work out all the pleasure that’s coursing through her, and at some point while Roxy is swimming in the afterglow Jane reaches her own climax, shuddering and gasping, hips shaking and pussy squeezing down around Roxy’s tongue, and then she goes limp and flops down beside her friend, and the two of them just lie there, half naked and dripping wet and boiling hot.

As the pleasure fades, Roxy’s mind seems to snap back out of a haze and she can’t believe that…that they just  _did it_ , and now her body is buzzing and hot all over and she doesn’t know what to say. So, she says nothing, and she lets Jane lurch back off into her own bed and fall asleep, and she lies there with her chest heaving and her head pounding until sleep claims her as well.

 

* * *

 

When she wakes up and crawls out of bed she finds Jane bustling around in the kitchen, her Tiaratop finally removed. Roxy still doesn’t know what to say, and finally manages a, “Jane, about last night…”

“Hm? Did something happen?” Jane asks. Roxy stares at her, dumbfounded. “Did I sleep through it?” Jane continues, oblivious. “Oh, I slept like a log last night, I didn’t even have any dreams! I feel more well-rested than I have in weeks!”

Roxy’s head starts pounding and she’s pretty sure it isn’t a hangover this time. “You don’t remember anything?”

 “Are you trying to pull one over on me, Roxy? I don’t remember anything, because nothing happened! You can’t out-prank me, silly.”

Jane sticks out her tongue and returns to her baking, and Roxy just stands there, at a loss for words.

 _Was it all the Tiara’s fault?_ she wonders. And then, though she tries and tries to entertain nary a frisky thought, she also wonders…

_Could I use it to make her do that again?_

No, she tells herself. She should not be using brainwashing just so she can fuck her best friend! What kind of BFFsie 4ever would she be if she did something like that??

But every time she passes Jane by she sees the two of them naked and pressed tightly together, and every time she sees the Tiaratop she imagines it nestled between Jane’s hair as Jane is nestled between her legs, and every time she gets a message from Jake or Dirk she feels a pang of loneliness, and she can’t help but wonder…

 

 

 

 

 

(That night, while she grinds against Jane and kisses her passionately and watches the glowing red tiara do it’s magic, and the night afterwards, while Jane straps on a toy and bends over her and goes wild, and the night afterwards, while the two of them fill the room with lewd and wet and sloppy noises, she can’t bring herself to feel guilty.

but every morning afterwards

shaking and remorseful and screaming at herself every time she sees Jane smile like nothing is wrong

she tells herself

tonight will be the night that I stop

and put the Tiaratop away

and keep the Batterwitch out of my best friend’s brain

and shelve my feelings because Jane is more important

and every night

she

doesn’t.)


End file.
